quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Tower of Death
Tower of Death or Tower of Death for QUAKE is a Single Player and Multiplayer level. This level is primarily designed to take advantage of Quake's ability to have floors on top of floors. Players are expected to traverse three floors to reach the exit. This level is intended for 2-8 players in Multiplayer. Quick Level Completion * Proceed forward until you reach a doorway on your left. * Turn left and go through the doorway. * Turn left and go up the stairs. * Turn right and head down the section of balcony. * Turn right and head down the section of balcony. * Turn right and head down the section of balcony. * Turn right and go up the stairs. * Turn right and head down the section of balcony. * Turn right and head down the section of balcony. * Turn right and head down the section of balcony. * Turn right, then proceed forward to exit the level. Walkthrough Turn left, then collect the 2 Shells. Turn left once more, you will be looking at a pool of Lava with small steps surrounding it. Hug the right wall while jumping to traverse up the steps, then jump while turning left and proceed down the next section. Turn left to kill the Ogre, then jump up the steps to your right to reach the platform the Ogre was on. Turn left, then head down the platform to collect the Rocket Launcher. Return to the starting corridor, then continue down it and turn left at the end. Move forward into the next room, a large area surrounded by a ring of Lava. Above you are two floors that you must cross to reach the exit. Turn left to kill the Knight in front of you, the Knight straight ahead at the top of a flight of stairs, and 3 Knights to your right. Ignore the staircase and instead head to your right, then turn left near the Lava. Proceed forward to reach an alcove under the stairs with Shells and Green Armor. Head up the staircase you previously ignored to collect the 25 Health. Turn right, then proceed forward to collect the Shells while killing the Ogre. Turn right, then proceed forward to collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun while killing the Ogre. Turn right, then proceed forward to collect the 25 Health while killing the Ogre. Turn right to kill the Fiend and 3 Knights on the stairs. Ascend the staircase to kill the Ogre while collecting the 25 Health. Turn right, then move forward slightly before turning right once more. Follow the beam to the wall, then turn right to collect the Grenade Launcher. Turn right and drop to the stairs, then head up them once more. Turn right, then proceed forward to collect the Shells while killing the Ogre. Turn right, then proceed down the next section while killing the Ogre. Turn right, then proceed down the next section while killing the Ogre. Turn right to kill the Fiend and 3 Knights. Collect the Shells to your left and Rockets to your right, then go through the Teleporter between the Ammo to exit the level. Enemies Deathmatch Spawn Locations * First balcony, beside staircase to lower floor * First balcony, opposite side from staircase to lower floor * Second balcony, opposite side from Grenade Launcher * First balcony, beside staircase to lower floor * First balcony, opposite side from staircase to lower floor * First balcony, middle portion of balcony * Bottom floor, beside Green Armor alcove __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake supported levels Category:Quake campaign levels Category:1996-7 Quake levels